Entre Neve e Fugas
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Aquele, com certeza, não era um natal comum para a família Malfoy. Malfoy's geralmente não passam os natais no jardim da Toca, cercados por Weasley's. E, com certeza, não fora planejado por Draco. Entretanto, não havia mais como fugir do relacionamento de Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy. Era enfrentar a neve e aquilo.


Entre neve e fugas

* * *

><p>Aquele, com certeza, não era um natal comum para a família Malfoy. Malfoy's geralmente não passam os natais no jardim da Toca, cercados por Weasley's. E, com certeza, não fora planejado por Draco. Entretanto, não havia mais como fugir do relacionamento de Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy. Era enfrentar a neve e aquilo.<p>

* * *

><p>A neve cobria praticamente tudo ao seu redor. O jardim estava repleto de pingos congelados e enfeites de Natal. Vários elfos corriam apressados, arrumando os preparativos para a ceia que mais tarde reuniria a pequena e intimidante família Malfoy. O silêncio se perpetuava, sendo apenas quebrado pelos passinhos desajeitados dos pequenos seres em suas grandes botas de Natal.<p>

Com toda aquela calmaria, ninguém em sã consciência poderia imaginar o caos que se instalara do lado de dentro da grande e majestosa Mansão Malfoy...

"DRACO MALFOY" berrou uma morena descontroladamente enquanto adentrava em um cômodo.

Um senhor loiro, com os fios quase brancos, se encontrava sentado em frente a uma mesa repleta de pergaminhos. Uma coruja pousada ao seu lado, em seu poleiro, piou como se sussurrasse algo ao homem, que não se atreveu a erguer a cabeça do trabalho que fazia.

Astoria não se intimidou. Atravessou o escritório a passos largos e decididos, em meio a maldições e suspiros, abrindo as cortinas com força. O homem estreitou os olhos diante da luminosidade do dia, levando a mão ao rosto.

"Astoria, eu já disse que preciso trabalhar" murmurou em tom gélido. Astoria Greengrass revirou os olhos e riu sarcasticamente.

"Engraçado, você lembrou que tinha trabalho quando soube que íamos almoçar com os Weasley."

Draco fez sua melhor expressão de inocente para a mulher:

"Eu? Você acha que eu seria capaz de inventar uma desculpa dessas?"

Astoria lançou um olhar ameaçador para o homem, apontando em direção ao seu peito. Draco não se atreveu a se mover.

"Esteja pronto em quinze minutos, ouviu bem? Senão ficará sozinho nessa casa e eu farei questão de não voltar para o jantar dos Malfoy."

Draco ergueu, ligeiramente, as sobrancelhas em sinal de descrença.

"Você não faria isso."

Astoria sorriu de lado, imaginando a reação da família Malfoy - que já não lhe apreciava muito - sabendo que a nova dona da Mansão não se encontrava.

"Atreva-se... Quinze minutos, Malfoy."

Sem dizer mais nada, a mulher se retirou.

Draco pousou o óculos de leitura que usava na mesa. Suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão no rosto enrugado e cansado.

Naquelas horas ele sentia uma vontade insana de matar seu filho. Depois contava até dez para se lembrar que a felicidade do seu filho era o que importava.

Com aqueles pensamentos se encaminhou para o quarto.

Um terno escuro estava pendurado ao lado de sua cama. Odiava ternos.

"Eu não usarei isso" urrou Draco contrariado quando sua mulher saiu do banheiro, colocando os sapatos de salto que ganhara de Draco em seu aniversário.

"Vai sim e não discuta comigo. Você quer usar o quê? Um suéter?" Perguntou Astoria com visível repulsa diante daquela cena. Draco deu uma risada.

"E você acha que os Weasley vão usar o quê? Se for suéter teremos sorte. É capaz de estarem de moletom."

"Draco, não seja maldoso" ralhou Astoria pegando o terno e tacando no marido. Draco bufou. "Dez minutos, Malfoy."

Draco reconsiderou por alguns segundos matar Scorpius.

"Um, dois, três, quatro..."

x-x

Scorpius Malfoy estava visivelmente nervoso. Balançava-se no mesmo lugar enquanto ajeitava a gravata no espelho da entrada.

Scorpius era a cópia de Draco, exceto pelo sorriso. A capacidade de sorrir herdara de Astoria. Os fios loiros e lisos estavam delicadamente arrumados para trás, com um leve toque do gel que lhe era a marca. O rosto era fino e seu corpo magro, embora possuísse alguns músculos causados pelo Quadribol. Era extremamente alto, talvez o mais alto da família. Os olhos eram de um azul acinzentado, a boca fina e as sobrancelhas extremamente claras.

Naquele momento, todo o perfil traçado do garoto se acrescia com as gotas de suor que se formavam em sua testa. Embora o dia estivesse extremamente frio, Scorpius sentia-se ligeiramente desconfortável com o calor que seu corpo parecia emanar. Não era possível que estivesse tão nervoso, estava a ponto de ter um colapso.

Respirou profundamente fechando os olhos. Tentara visualizar os Malfoy chegando à Toca para a ceia durante toda a semana, mas sempre acabava em pesadelo, com Draco ou Rony correndo atrás dele com um machado coberto de sangue.

"Ainda dá tempo de desistir" ouviu a voz do pai vinda do alto da escada. Scorpius abriu os olhos e constatou que tremia levemente. Draco o observava enquanto arrumava o botão da camisa. O pai usava seu olhar calculista e frio de sempre, embora Scorpius soubesse que deveria estar recheado de raiva e ansiedade por dentro.

"Nem pense nisso, mocinho" disse Astoria, descendo as escadas e parando ao lado de Draco. Ajeitou a gravata verde que o marido usava e deu-lhe um selinho, "nosso primeiro Natal com nossa nora!"

"Estou tão ansioso" ironizou Draco e Astoria fingiu não ouvir o marido. Desceu o resto dos lances da escada e parou ao lado de Scorpius, dando um grande sorriso ao filho e depositando um beijo em sua testa.

"Estou tão orgulhosa de você!" Exclamou fazendo Scorpius sorrir, "nosso filho é tão corajoso e decidido".

"E tolo." Completou Draco. Astoria revirou os olhos e apontou para o mesmo:

"Isso eu garanto que ele puxou de você, que ficava todo derretido quando ia se encontrar comigo." Astoria piscou para o filho. Draco estava prestes a rebater a resposta da mulher, quando ouviram a campainha tocar.

"Ah, deve ser ela" exclamou Astoria animadamente. A mulher estava com um vestido longo verde escuro, um grande colar de prata e seus fios escuros estavam presos em um elegante coque. Caminhou apressadamente até a porta e abriu-a, entusiasmada, "oh Rose! É um prazer revê-la, querida. Feliz Natal".

Draco e Scorpius trocaram olhares de esguelha, ambos receosos com o que os aguardava.

"Você está encrencado" disse Draco para o filho, parecendo se divertir com medo do mais novo.

Scorpius estava há três anos com Rose, haviam começado a namorar no meio do último ano de Hogwarts e causaram certo alvoroço na escola de bruxaria. Scorpius só havia comparecido a um jantar dos Weasley, mas sua família não havia ido junto. Ainda se lembrava de Ronald Weasley bufando enquanto segurava ameaçadoramente a faca.

"Olá, Scorp. Feliz Natal" desejou Rose ao aparecer ao lado de Astoria. Draco infelizmente tinha que admitir que Rose possuía um charme que jamais vira na Granger e, muito menos, no Weasley. A garota possuía lindos olhos azuis, o cabelo era uma mistura de castanho com tons avermelhados, não tão cheio quanto o da mãe. O rosto era coberto de sardas delicadas, a pele muito clara, os lábios eram carnudos e vermelhos, o rosto extremamente expressivo, era baixa e com o corpo esbelto. Naquela ocasião usava um vestido de manga, preto com detalhes brancos, um colar dourado que Scorpius lhe dera ao saírem de Hogwarts, o cabelo estava solto e uma bota delicada completava seu visual.

Scorpius, na mente de Draco, parecia ter sofrido efeito de uma poção do amor. Olhava abobalhado para a namorada, parecendo esquecer que existia um mundo que não fosse Rose Weasley. Depositou selinhos nos lábios da ruiva, fazendo-a rir divertidamente. Ao se separarem, Rose ergueu a mão para Draco:

"É um prazer revê-lo, senhor Malfoy."

Draco ergueu a mão e aceitou o aperto.

"Digo o mesmo, senhorita Weasley. Embora as condições não sejam as mais agradáveis."

"DRACO" berrou Astoria dando um leve aperto no ombro do marido. Draco fingiu não ouvir o berro. A mulher apenas sorriu para os mais novos, "vamos então? Vamos aparatar?"

"Claro" disse Rose entusiasmada, "segurem meu braço, por favor".

Todos obedeceram.

E em um segundo Draco se encontrava no que ele denominava caos.

* * *

><p>Draco nunca fora muito fã de ar livre, ao contrário, a única grama verde e acolhedora que conhecia era de um campo de Quadribol. Fora isso, o resto era sem graça. Astoria era quem cuidava dos jardins da Mansão Malfoy, garantindo que a reputação da família e sua impecável mansão continuassem a existir.<p>

E foi extremamente contrariado que se encaminhou a uma longa lona branca, armada no meio do jardim dos Weasley, coberta por feitiço aquecedor para aguentarem aquele frio e uma grande tábua de madeira para a neve não congelar seus pés. A família Weasley já se encontrava toda sentada em uma grande mesa, farta dos mais deliciosos pratos que poderiam sair da imaginação de Molly Weasley.

Ao passo que iam se aproximando, Draco percebeu que o aperto de mão de Rose e Scorpius se intensificava, o rosto do filho adquiria uma coloração esverdeada e cochichavam apressadamente no ouvido um do outro. Astoria se encontrava impecável ao seu lado, sem parecer atravessar um mar de neves com delicados sapatos de salto.

Draco percebeu uma movimentação inquieta a medida que os convidados percebiam os recém-chegados. Pôde perceber Gina Potter sussurrando algo a seu marido; Molly e Arthur Weasley se entreolharam com os lábios crispados; mas, oh, a reação mais divertida sem sombra de dúvidas havia sido de Ronald Weasley. O homem deu um soco de ódio na mesa, sendo repreendido pela mulher que o xingou baixinho e levantou-se no mesmo minuto.

O grupo de recém-chegados havia acabado de adentrar na grande lona. Scorpius encarava os próprios pés enquanto Rose respirava pesadamente, parecendo tentar se recuperar de uma grande corrida.

"Mãe, pai, família" começou a garota enquanto gesticulava nervosamente, "creio que todos vocês já conhecem os Malfoy".

"Acho que já ouvi falar" disse o tio de Rose, Jorge Weasley, dando um largo sorriso à Rony, deixando bem claro que estava achando tudo aquilo extremamente engraçado e digno de piada.

"Oh, não são aqueles famosos jogadores de Quadribol?" Perguntou Fred Weasley II, entrando na brincadeira do pai e recebendo um olhar de aprovação de Jorge.

"Não, você se confundiu" disse James Sirius Potter do seu lugar, ao lado de Albus, "é a famosa família de comensais da morte".

Um silêncio incômodo se apoderou do lugar. Albus olhou, sem acreditar, para o irmão. Se antes alguns riam do que Jorge dissera, o constrangimento retirou todos os sorrisos dos presentes. Draco sentiu sua têmpora latejar, desejando muito poder lançar uma de suas velhas maldições naquele garoto insolente.

"Creio que você também esteja se confundindo, o certo são ex comensais da morte. Ou talvez você seja muito burro para se lembrar dessa informação" corrigiu Scorpius. James olhou com raiva para o loiro, era claro que reprovava a relação da prima com aquele protótipo de doninha.

"Astoria, é um prazer te conhecer" exclamou Hermione enquanto contornava a mesa para cumprimentar a mulher. Astoria deu seu melhor sorriso, adiantando-se para abraçar Hermione.

"Eu trouxe um presente" disse Astoria mexendo em sua bolsinha e enfiando todo o braço dentro dela, "eu juro que está em algum lugar aqui dentro".

"Oh, eu conheço esse feitiço" exclamou Hermione entusiasmada ao ver Astoria retirar um grande embrulho de uma pequena bolsinha, "na verdade eu tenho ótimas histórias com esse feitiço".

"Adoraria ouvir, esse feitiço já me salvou muitas vezes" disse Astoria rindo. Hermione soltou uma gostosa gargalhada ao ouvir aquilo:

"Nem me diga. Ronald, não vai se levantar para cumprimentar os recém-chegados? Onde estão os seus modos?" Ralhou Hermione para o marido. Rony, que fuzilava Draco com seu olhar, deu um sorriso maldoso para a mulher.

"No mesmo lugar que os modos do Malfoy" disse cruzando os braços.

"Não sabia que você algum dia teve modos para perdê-los, Weasley" rebateu Draco.

Todos os presentes revezavam o olhar de Rony para Draco. Rose mordia o lábio, nervosamente, e Scorpius parecia prestes a sair correndo da Toca. Hermione revirou os olhos e aceitou o presente das mãos de Astoria.

"Mais tarde eu abro, no momento preciso ensinar ao meu marido como receber um convidado" sussurrou a mulher, encaminhando-se até Rony e dando-lhe um beliscão no braço, "levante agora".

Rony bufou contrariado, entretanto obedeceu. Hermione empurrou Rony até onde Scorpius estava e abraçou o menino.

"Olá, Scorpius. Como está?" Perguntou educadamente. "Creio que se lembra do Rony."

"Óbvio que ele lembra do Rony" disse Gui parecendo se divertir tanto quanto Jorge com aquela situação, "como ele não poderia se lembrar do Rony ameaçando-o com uma faca?"

Fleur olhou para o marido como se implorasse para não entrar naquela situação. Gui apenas deu de ombros e mordeu um pãozinho.

"Como vai, senhor Weasley?" Perguntou Scorpius erguendo a mão. Rony murmurou algumas injúrias, entretanto, sob o olhar de Hermione, aceitou o aperto e retirou-se para seu lugar. Rose respirou aliviada ao ver que o namorado resistira ao início do almoço.

Draco estreitou o olhar para o filho. Scorpius parecia mais nervoso do que estivera durante todo o namoro com Rose. Parecia ter sido ontem que Scorpius fora até o escritório de Draco revelar que estava namorando. O homem lembrava-se do desespero nítido na voz do menino. O mesmo desespero que aparecera em sua voz quando perguntou à Draco o que aconteceria se fosse parar na Grifinória, Scorpius só tinha dez anos quando fizera aquela pergunta. Naquela época parecia tolice para Draco o filho pensar que fosse entrar na Grifinória. Entretanto, no ano que Scorpius estava prestes a entrar em Hogwarts, Draco vira o quão diferente o garoto era de sua família. O quão mais aplicado, verdadeiramente aplicado sem querer se gabar, Scorpius era; o quão mais doce como Astoria; mais amigo e companheiro. E, ainda, havia aquele "quê" de coragem em Scorpius que não existia na família Malfoy. A única coragem e talvez humanidade que existia em seus pais e antecessores era o desejo de resguardar a família.

E foi com aquele sentimento que Draco contou quando revelou aos seus pais que Scorpius havia ido para Corvinal. De início, Lucius Malfoy xingou, mas com o tempo pareceu ter se resignado ao fato do neto ser ligeiramente diferente. Narcisa Malfoy parecia ter evoluído mais rápido com os anos, pois apenas sorriu e entregou o presente de Natal de Scorpius.

Três anos depois daquele natal, Lucius se fora, deixando uma abatida Narcisa para trás. Draco ainda não tivera coragem de revelar à mãe quem o filho namorava, e contava que pudesse demorar o tempo que fosse preciso.

Rose e Scorpius haviam ido para a mesma casa em Hogwarts e fora assim que se conheceram. Segundo relatos de seu filho, não eram amigos de início. Ao contrário, mantinham apenas uma relação de respeito. Não se falavam, não conviviam, embora possuíssem amigos em comum, mas Scorpius sempre admirou a garota que conseguia pontos para sua casa. Ao entrarem para o time de Quadribol da Corvinal que começaram a conviver. Scorpius era apanhador e Rose goleira, portanto várias conversas sobre jogadas e quadribol surgiram na sala comunal. A monitoria também os aproximara, tinham que fazer rondas juntos e começaram a apreciar a presença um do outro. Entretanto, fora apenas no último ano deles que Scorpius se aventurara a convidar Rose para o passeio de Hogsmeade, quase levando uma surra do irmão caçula da menina.

"Será que eu poderia ir ao banheiro antes do almoço?" Perguntou Scorpius, fazendo Draco sair de seu devaneio momentâneo.

"Claro, meu amor" disse Hermione sorrindo carinhosamente, "Rose, por que você não leva o Scorpius para dentro da casa e mostra o banheiro?"

"Ok, mamãe" concordou Rose, parecendo aliviada por ter uma saída, e puxando Scorpius pela mão.

Draco observou os dois se distanciarem. Hermione acabara de pedir para Draco e Astoria se sentarem quando ele se virou para ela.

"Granger, com licença, mas também preciso ir ao banheiro" disse Draco tentando utilizar de toda a sua educação. Pareceu funcionar, pois tanto Hermione quanto Astoria sorriram para ele.

"Claro, é só seguir os passos de Rose" disse Hermione apontando para as marcas de pegadas na neve e soltou uma risada, "literalmente".

"Obrigado" agradeceu Draco, dando um beijo na testa da mulher e se encaminhando para a casa.

O homem havia acabado de adentrar na cozinha quando ouviu sussurros vindos da sala. Scorpius e Rose pareciam discutir calorosamente, o que o fez estancar no cômodo, não querendo interferir nos assuntos do casal.

Estava prestes a dar meia volta e desistir de ir ao banheiro, quando ouviu Rose proferir com tristeza:

"Acho que não estão preparados" murmurou a garota, parecendo estar prestes a cair aos prantos. Draco ouviu Scorpius suspirando e estalando a boca, um péssimo hábito que o garoto tinha quando estava nervoso. Imaginou que também estivesse despenteando o cabelo, coisa que Draco sempre brigara quando Scorpius era criança.

"Nós temos que contar, Rose. Não é como se pudéssemos adiar mais, quero dizer, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles irão descobrir" disse Scorpius com várias emoções contidas na voz. Rose soltou um alto soluço e Draco pressupôs que a garota já estivesse chorando:

"Você viu a cara do meu pai, ele ficará completamente alucinado de raiva quando souber. E o seu pai?"

"O que tem o meu pai?" Perguntou Scorpius meio na defensiva. Draco sorriu com o tom de Scorpius.

"Oras" disse Rose parecendo indignada, "ele não é capaz de ter uma reação a qualquer coisa. Fica parado com a mesma expressão no rosto, como se estivesse apenas aqui, mas não estivesse realmente **aqui**".

"Hm, essa é a expressão dos Malfoy's" disse Scorpius rindo. Rose urrou de raiva e Draco ouviu algum instrumento ser jogado.

"Eu não quero que seja essa a expressão quando contarmos a eles. Eu não quero essas expressões que eu vi hoje. Esses olhares nervosos e piadas de mau gosto e constrangedoras".

"Ei, sua família quem começou!" Rebateu Scorpius.

"Na verdade, quem começou foi sua família há alguns anos e... ah! Não interessa! Não é esse o ponto, Scorp. O ponto é que estamos prestes a dar um grande passo em nossas vidas e não temos nenhum suporte, nenhum apoio, sabe? Nenhuma viga."

"Viga..." Scorpius pareceu pensar por alguns instantes. Draco ouvia apenas o próprio coração descompassado. Suas mãos tremiam e uma pequena gota de suor escorrera por seu rosto. Oh Merlin, não era possível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Não queria lidar com aquilo. "Não precisamos de viga" voltou a dizer seu filho, "temos um ao outro. Construiremos nossa própria viga. Se precisarmos, construiremos cinco vigas".

Draco pôde ouvir Rose soltar um riso melancólico. Resolveu espiar a cena. Scorpius abraçava Rose, que escondia o rosto em seu peito.

"Se quiser, podemos fugir. Será como aqueles filmes românticos trouxas".

Ok, Draco realmente não estava pronto para lidar com aquilo. Primeiro, seu filho entrara na Corvinal. Segundo, ficara amigo da Weasley e resolveu que era uma ótima ideia namorá-la. Terceiro, sabe-se Merlin o quê eles haviam aprontado e, agora, seu filho via filmes trouxas? Em que realidade extremamente alternativa no mundo Malfoy ele estava vivendo?!

"Podemos fugir" a frase ecoou na cabeça de Draco como uma poderosa martelada. Era tentadora a ideia de que não teria que lidar com todos aqueles problemas, em dizer para o resto da família Malfoy que seu filho namorava uma Weasley e ter que lidar com o futuro daquele namoro. Era encantador imaginar um mundo onde Weasley's e Malfoy's não almoçassem juntos em uma porcaria de uma lona, no meio de um jardim congelado, porque eles simplesmente não tinham ou dinheiro ou vontade o suficiente de aumentar a droga da sala de jantar. Isso se eles tivessem uma droga de sala de jantar.

Estava prestes a se convencer de que aquela era a melhor solução, de que todos ficariam felizes, quando lembrou-se de seu pai. E de como o apoiara, mesmo não gostando tanto da ideia de Draco casar-se com Astoria, mesmo repetindo um bilhão de vezes que existiam milhares de mulheres melhores. E lembrou-se de como havia sido difícil lidar com toda aquela pressão sob seu romance, quase o ruindo. Não desejaria para ninguém aquilo, nem para a maldita cria de Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. A verdade é que Rose Weasley era realmente fantástica para seu filho e não havia essas tantas outras mulheres melhores que conseguiria imaginar para Scorpius. Assim como não conseguia imaginar mulheres melhores que Astoria para estar com ele, aturar suas manias e TOCs, aturá-lo reclamando toda santa manhã de como o elfo não estava fazendo seu café direito, acalmá-lo depois de vários pesadelos em que regressava à época em que sua marca negra ardia no braço.

E lembrou-se de tantas vezes que desejou fugir em seu passado, e de como a situação era milhões de vezes pior. E de como se sentira imponente ao ver que não construíra nenhuma viga para seu futuro...

"Oh, senhor Malfoy" o homem saiu de seu segundo devaneio ao ouvir a voz surpresa de Rose Weasley. A garota acabara de entrar na cozinha. Parecia ligeiramente abalada e frágil. Deu um fraco sorriso para Draco.

"Scorpius está no banheiro, me acompanha até a mesa?" Convidou Rose encaminhando-se para a porta que dava nos jardins. Draco fez que não com a cabeça e apontou para dentro da casa.

"Vou esperar Scorpius sair" disse simplesmente. Rose mordeu, nervosamente, o lábio. Draco fez uma tentativa de sorrir, "não se preocupe. Ainda não o matarei".

Os olhos de Rose se arregalaram e ela concordou com a cabeça. Draco riu internamente ao vê-la se retirar, desajeitadamente.

Scorpius apareceu alguns segundos depois, parecendo tão abalado quanto a namorada. Olhou, assustado, para o pai:

"Não sabia que você estava aqui" disse o mais novo com receio na voz. Draco coçou a barba enquanto pensava em uma resposta.

"Vim logo depois de vocês" resolveu contar a verdade. O tom esverdeado voltou a aparecer no rosto de Scorpius, esse fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Então, você... você... ouviu a conversa?"

"Sim."

"Ah..."

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Por mais que Scorpius pudesse ser o diferencial da família, a falta de dom para conversas francas ele com certeza herdara dos Malfoy's. A falta de tato. Já ouvira Rose dizer que ele possuía o emocional de uma colher de chá.

"Então..." começou Scorpius atrapalhado. Colocava e retirava as mãos de dentro dos bolsos da calça.

"Então" concordou Draco. O homem tentava ajeitar, sem sucesso, a sua gravata. Sabia pelo quê eles estavam passando e não conseguia se mover para ajudá-los. Não conseguia dar o primeiro passo para deixar o filho mais a vontade para ter a conversa que desejava naquele dia com todos.

Os dois se assustaram com a entrada súbita de Astoria na cozinha. A mulher sorriu para seus dois homens:

"Aí estão vocês! Pensei que tivessem fugido" falou, soltando uma gargalhada. Scorpius parecia prestes a vomitar com a frase da mãe e encarava Draco com visível medo.

Astoria percebeu o incômodo silêncio.

"Aconteceu algo?" Perguntou preocupada. Draco deu seu melhor sorriso para a mulher e fez que não com a cabeça. Depositou um selinho nos lábios de Astoria e abraçou-a:

"Já estamos indo" falou. Fez um gesto para Scorpius o seguir.

Os três Malfoy's se encaminhavam silenciosamente para o almoço, perdidos em pensamentos.

"Sabe, Scorpius" começou Draco sem olhar para o filho ao seu lado. Scorpius ergueu o rosto para encarar o pai, "está um dia horrível hoje e anunciaram essa manhã uma grande tempestade a noite".

"Ah, sim. Hm, concordo" disse Scorpius sem saber o que responder àquilo. Sentiu um aperto em seu ombro e viu que Draco segurava-o sem jeito.

"É um péssimo dia para fugir" completou Draco. Scorpius arregalou os olhos.

Draco, finalmente, virou-se para Scorpius e sorriu. Astoria soltara um suspiro ao seu lado esquerdo.

"Então, vocês estavam realmente pensamento em fugir?" Perguntou a contragosto. Draco riu da mulher.

"Estávamos, mas depois percebemos o quão estúpido seríamos se fizéssemos isso. Somos uma família."

"Fico feliz que pense assim, Draco. Guarde esse pensamento para mais tarde, quando sua mãe estiver rogando maldições para o nosso casamento e se queixando que o meu peru não está bom o suficiente para uma ceia de natal e de como eu deveria cuidar melhor da casa e..."

Astoria continuou seu monólogo. Draco piscou na direção de Scorpius, que apenas sorriu agradecido.

Aquele era o melhor presente de natal que poderia oferecer.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, naquele dia, Draco descobriu que seria avô. E constatou que Scorpius possuía ainda mais coragem do que imaginara para enfrentar Ronald Weasley berrando aos ventos.<p>

Naquela noite de natal, estavam todos os seus familiares reunidos na grande sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy, apreciando de uma cuidadosa seleção de vinhos e conversando amenidades.

Astoria ouvia as queixas de Narcisa Malfoy sobre como os móveis daquela casa não brilhavam da mesma forma.

Draco acabara de se levantar para acudir a mulher, quando passou por Rose e Scorpius que dançavam uma valsa de natal em frente à lareira. Lembrou-se de sua primeira dança no casamento com Astoria e de como se sentira grandioso dando aqueles passos.

Scorpius sorria amável para Rose, que apoiava-se no peito dele, de olhos fechados e sorriso nos lábios.

Sua nora estava errada. Eles não precisavam de uma viga.

Rose Weasley era a viga de Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>na: essa foi a minha fic natalina de presente. Admito que não pensei ao certo como ela seria, de início imaginara uma cena entre a família Weasley e Malfoy se reunindo. Porém, fui deixando me levar pelos pensamentos do Draco e quando vi já havia aprofundado a estória nesse personagem. Achei interessante pensar no ponto de vista dele.

O que acharam da estória? Gostaram?

Espero que tenham tido um excelente natal com a família. E que tenham um ano novo maravilhoso, cheio de realizações, expectativas, fanfics e bebidas. hehe

Comentem para fazerem uma escritora feliz.

Um beijo a todos e até 2015. ;)


End file.
